Perry the Platypus (2nd Dimension)
Perry the Platypus, or Platyborg, is the secondary antagonist-turned-supporting character of the 2011 TV film, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. He is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of the heroic agent Perry the Platypus, and the general of Heinz Doofenshmirtz-2's army of Norm Bots. He later returns in the sequel episode, "Tales From the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension", but this time as a supporting character. Early life At least five years prior to the events of the movie, Perry was adopted by Phineas and Ferb. The fact that whether or not he was adopted from an O.W.C.A. animal shelter, therefore making him a secret agent, is not mentioned in the film, but the tie-in comic story "Dawn of the Platyborg!" (originally published in Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Official Movie Magazine) does indeed show him to be an agent of O.W.C.A. In an attempt to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz one day, he was defeated and captured by Doofenshmirtz, who used the trap in question to transform him into the Platyborg, and then commanded him to lead an army of Norm Bots to invade the 2nd Dimension's Tri-State Area and conquer it. Perry spent the recent years having no memory of his past owners, instead serving as Doofenshmirtz's loyal and mindless second-in-command. Present life Platyborg was responsible for exposing his 1st Dimension counterpart's double life when he nearly attacked Phineas and Ferb under Doofenhsmirtz's orders, forcing Perry to protect his owners from him. The trio narrowly escaped Platyborg when he got run over by a bus, but returned by way of taxi. He was also alongside the two Doofenshmirtzes when they and the Norm bots ambushed Phineas, Ferb, and the Resistance. However, he was distracted by Major Monogram taking a shower via Perry's wrist communicator while the gang made their escape. Later in the 1st Dimension, Platyborg engaged in another fight with Perry on top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, but Perry had the advantage by wearing an armor of sports equipment. Platyborg soon got his sharp tail stuck in the power box, electrocuting him on contact. Soon after 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's arrest and the Norm Bots' destruction, Platyborg rose again, but was no longer evil; his evil was "fried out of him" by his electrocution. He returned to the 2nd Dimension as Phineas and Ferb's pet once again (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Following Doofenshmirtz's arrest and imprisonment, Platyborg felt happy to be reunited with his family again. He later finds a secret bunker filled with sports equipment, which the kids of Danville later use to reinvigorate their desire for sports. However, the glee is cut short when Platyborg is captured by several animal cyborgs, who are in fact the missing O.W.C.A. agents that were captured and transformed into ruthless robotic enforcers by Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife, Charlene. Eventually, the Resistance managed to rescue Platyborg, and Candace wants to bring Charlene in. To that point, Candace forces Doofenshmirtz to help her find Charlene's penthouse, and has Phineas and Perry to follow along. Eventually, after reaching Charlene's penthouse, Candace, Phineas, and Platyborg soon learned that both Doofenshmirtz and Charlene had pretended to be divorced because of the advantages over if they had done so, such as tax advantages and garage sales. Having expected their arrival, Charlene sets her animal cyborgs to capture the three and imprison them, freeing Doofenshmirtz. However, Ferb manages to release the three by pretending that he was captured and transformed into a cyborg by Charlene, allowing the Resistance to finally infiltrate into Charlene's penthouse. During the battle between the Resistance and the animal cyborgs, Platyborg helped Ferb fight against Pandaborg, sending the evil panda to be crushed by a falling pillar. After Candace manages to defeat Charlene in combat, she has Platyborg and the other animal cyborgs (who were freed from their evil programming by the Resistance) to hold both Doofenshmirtz and Charlene at gunpoint, preparing to take them both into custody. However, this was foiled by the couple's daughter Vanessa, who tricked Candace into letting her have a moment with her parents, which allowed the Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. Platyborg would later attend the reunion of all returned O.W.C.A. agents before settling down to resume his life with his family. (Tales From the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension) Personality As the Platyborg, Perry possessed only one emotion as part of his functioning: loyalty towards Doofenshmirtz. A powerful warrior, his skills and efficiency in combat are identical to that of the 1st Dimension Perry's. However, he has a built-in jetpack, can zap people with lasers, and can turn his left hand into a mace and back again. He is willing to exterminate anything that serves as a obstacle to him or to Doofenshmirtz. Eventually, after Doofenshmirtz was defeated, Perry was relieved of his evil programming and possibly reverted back to being the Flynn-Fletchers' pet, being selfless and protective like the original Perry. Physical Appearance Once physically identical to the Perry of the 1st Dimension, Perry's body now mostly consists of a gray robotic suit that includes retractable wings, hands that can transform into a variety of different weapons, a black helmet, and a robotic blue left eye. Abilities Perry can retract his hand and have a spinning, double-mace replace it. It proves very affective and helpful in battle. In the on the second dimension menu, The platyborg appears to be able to shoot a holographic laser out of his "Scope Eye". But this was never shown in the movie, so it is unlikely, since he just shot the laser to reveal the Second Dimension Bonus Features. In the DS Version, A large, Rapidfire cannon pops out of his shoulder-area. It can shoot two sets of laserballs at a time, firing two each second. He can also shoot three missals as big as himself out of it as well. Relationships Dr. Doofenshmirtz As stated above, the only emotion Perry can feel as the Platyborg is loyalty to Doofenshmirtz, who stated that Perry was once his nemesis, but ever since he defeated him and took over the Tri-State Area, Perry has been serving as Doofenshmirtz's General of the Norm-Bots. He only obeys and carries out an order; he never protests, he never displays ambivalence, he doesn't even try to stall when it comes to carrying out the order. It doesn't matter if the order is absurd or impossible to carry out, Perry will try to find a way to succeed and please his superior. However, following Doofenshmirtz's defeat, Perry was relieved of his evil programming and goes back to being Doofenshmirtz's nemesis again. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Perry is presumed to have had an average owner-pet relationship during his status as Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. If he was also a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. before being turned into the Platyborg, it would also be assumed that he cared for the well-being and safety of his owners, like his 1st Dimension self. When his evil was "fried out of him", Perry, in pet mode, greeted his owners the way he usually would and returned to the 2nd Dimension with them, where he presumably restarted his relationship with them. The 2nd Dimension Phineas appears to be pleased with the fact that his pet platypus is now a cyborg, saying that he is "twice as cool" as he was when he was normal. Perry the Platypus The 1st Dimension Perry is Perry's nemesis. Both possess high levels skill and efficiency in combat, making them evenly matched, but his 1st dimension counterpart emerges triumphant from their final battle when he manages to get a foreign electrical jolt into his robotic suit. After the evil is fried out of him, Perry and his 1st dimension counterpart salute each other before he returns to his own dimension. Background information *Website Summary: ::Years ago, Perry was defeated and captured by Evil Doofenshmirtz and made into a cyborg now called Perry the Platyborg, general of his army. He enforces the rule of Evil Doofenshmirtz with an iron fist and has no recollection of his past life with his owners Phineas and Ferb. *The scene where he replaces his hand with a mace could be a reference to the scene in the original Transformers series, in which Megatron retracts his hand and creates an Energon mace. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Henchmen Category:Alternate Forms Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Phineas & Ferb villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Villains by Film Category:Video game villains